Oh ddddear
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: This is basically how Luna and Neville get together in a very potter senior year. I just saw there was a time in the beginning where they're not together but they are holding each other later on.


**K so this is a PARODY so it's based on the very potter series. If you haven't heard of them I suggest being good duckies and checking it out! I swear you'll love it. Disclaimer; I own nothing but the kitchen sink**

* * *

Neville watched Luna skip out of the bathroom without a care in the world. He always admired how happy she was, free of the pressure that tormented lesser minds. Neville was personally terrified! The chamber was open, Colin was petrified, and there is a growing chance that Malfoy would be head boy! _oh dddddear! _he snapped out of his thoughts in time to realize he had followed Luna stage right. He meant an empty classroom. Luna climbed on top of mr Locharts desk, still oblivious to his presence. She pulled out a joint and took a long drag. She set it down on the desk. " alohamora" she sung. A drawer flipped open and she pulled out a stack of **Gildaroy! **head shots. with another flick of her wand the head shots folded themselves up and disappeared inside Luna's shirt. Still in the door way, Neville watched in a mixture of shocked and jealous awe as Luna made herself at home. On top of the new most intimidating teachers desk. _oh dddddear! _Luna pulled out a copy of 'the butterfly clues' and started humming as she read. "It's a rather big desk Neville, you can come sit if you like." Neville jumped. Luna hadn't even looked up. "Uh uh ssssure Llllluna." Warily, Neville made his way over to mr Locharts desk. " yyyyou sure mmmr loLocharts isn't coming?" Luna just gave a serene smile, leaning back against the edge of the stage. He meant wall. She straddled the desk and leaned over to the other end of the desk, patting the desk. surprising himself, Neville climbed up and sat next too Luna. "The chamber of secrets is open! Isn't that wonderfully exciting! Just imagine! There is a deadly monster running through our school right now!" Luna was now cross legged on the desk and hopping up and down in happiness. Neville felt sick. "Oh ddddear! I uh mean I uh cool?" Luna frowned for the first time since those horrible death eaters manhandled her over the summer. Neville panicked internally. _oh no I ruined it! She must think I'm such a wimp! Oh ddddear! _"Neville, if it scares yoU, you can tell me. Your the one I trust." Her smile returned as she read again and started humming. Struck dumb, Neville mulled over what she just said. He never had anyone trust him before. People usually trusted Harry or Hermione. Ya know the trustworthy ones. of course Neville would do anything to protect Luna, like when he attacked the death eater that attacked them, but he didn't think Luna would have seen it. Especially when the death eater turned out to be Hermione. Gazing over to her, Neville couldn't help but smile. The light from the window made her white hair sparkle. Luna had started singing softly to herself. another thing Neville loved was how she didn't care who watched her. _ where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself. _"wwwhat song is that lluna?" Luna had a pretty voice, but he didn't recognize the lyrics. "Oh it's a wizard band that plays for muggles mostly. It's called evanesance" Luna had laid down on her side, reading with one hand and smoking with the other. Neville was suddenly aware of her delicate head near his knee. "Do you want one?" Asked Luna, holding up the joint. "Wwhat is it?" Luna turned onto her back. "Oh just honey straw and cinnamon." Neville knelt over her slightly and she slowly lifted the joint to his lips. It tasted like her. "Neville? Do you think petrification is the same as dying?" She smiled as she contemplated It. "wwwell I hhhope not. Can I ask you something?" Luna sat up and rested her head on Neville's shoulder. Nodding. "dddo yyyyou uh... What did you do with Locharts head shots?" Luna smiled though her eyes seemed disappointed. " haven't you noticed Neville? Gildaroy has been tricking us. I just thought I could give around the head shots. Save us 30 bucks." Neville realized that he payed 70 for his autograph. "Neville, I am quite fond of you, I hope you don't get petrified." Without realizing it, Neville snaked his arm around Luna. A stranger would be off put about her comment, but no one new or loved Luna like Neville. He saw it as it should be seen. A complement that he'd always cherish. A sudden rush of courage made Neville lift Luna onto his lap. She didn't notice and kept playing with his blonde hair with her free hand. Neville leaned in and let his nose brush her temple. The Lochart came in. "what the hell are you doing here schlongbottom! he rushed over to Luna and grabbed her shoulders ." You loony! Did you read my secret dream journal?" Neville pulled Luna away. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "No mr Lochart. Why? Are you having nightmares about pumpkin men to?" Gilderoy growled and ripped the 2 apart. He grabbed Neville, who fell on the floor, by the neck and tossed him out the door. He then scooped Luna off the desk and threw her out too.

* * *

Gildaroy hastily rummaged threw his drawers and pulled out a note book. It didn't seem to be touched but he made a mental note to get revenge just in case. After a quick nappy.

* * *

groaning, Neville pushed off the floor. _wow. What a fucking idiot! _Neville looked over to see Luna sprawled next to him. "Luna! Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Neville scrambled to her side. Luna sat up and gave him a serene smile, still rubbing her head. "I believe I may have landed on my knee. It hurts a rather lot. Isn't that wonderful!" Pulling her up, Neville shook his head. "Luna pain isn't a good thing." Limping, Luna turned to neville. "I know. It just depends on how you look at it. Soon ill feel better!" She jumped up and down in excitement. A yelp rang out and Neville was supporting Luna. his own shoulder ached him very much, but that didn't matter now. The 2 weirdos walked together, both holding a peice of the other up. Then a hissing sound rang through the walls as they passed the girls bathroom. Luna squeaked and hid in Neville s chest."oh dear!" A surprised and scared, Neville held Luna in his arms till the hissing stopped. Relaxed sighs escaped both their mouths. "I thought you weren't scared Luna?" Asked Neville. " I'm not scared of the thought, I would be scared if I saw it. I'm not brave like you." Luna stepped away from him. His mouth gaped."you think I'm brave? But your the brave one." Luna took another shaky step back. "I think your brave because you are a hero." The 2 stared at each other. Then, being surged with real bravery, Neville rushed over and grabbed Luna, pressing her to his lips. Luna melted into his body and they became a mass of blonde hair and dark sweaters. As they kissed, a dazed Ginny walked passed carrying a diary.

* * *

**not exactly my best work I'm afraid. My spell checks in overdrive so thereau be some weird mash up words. Special shout out to my friend RavenclawReality **


End file.
